Laeghwiiene Battalion
by Khazadivine
Summary: A new force in the Jedi universe is alive,150 years after the return of the jedi,the good must stop the bad from making touble


The order of the Jedi has reigned in purity for 120  
  
years ,the great rebel alliance once led by Luke  
Skywalker and Leiah Skywalker has repealed it's legions  
from warfare bringing temptation and oligarchical rulers  
to power.  
The new vicious meeting grounds of the planet  
Laeghweiine have turned there once free multitudes of  
wealth,finally towards a direction of ill frought  
slavery and contempt for peace.  
As the last steps to secure a bridge with great Tattoine  
and Corsecunt lay waste to fuedal viceroys,the ancient  
order compells bitter union between waring factions,and  
the all emulative recourse of the hunt for a light of  
valiance within dwindeling warriors and the last of the  
now feared and respected Jedi.  
  
The altitude operation scanner was chintsing betewen one  
reading and another,while the pealed face of the crass  
girl made more hype of the view in her techviewer by  
jigging it a bit.Sure enough the firey spec was  
non-other than a ruff harness view of a spaceflyer  
rather than the emotional curtsy of occasionaly purged  
debris or meteors that actaully crash through to the  
surface.  
With one extra blink she turned off the spycam.Her  
companion was a daytime justice of littanies,her  
gaurdian,more an unkempt friend who was indeed paid to  
watch out for Teihlsa's own good,but was never more than  
a false icon to her.  
"what good does the study of meteoronics,or any space  
charting do the people who wish to be gallant pilots,and  
heros?"  
"what are you on about,that crashing flyer,huhn probably  
just some recluse pilot with no ability to converge and  
diarythem the atmosphere of Laeghwiiene".  
"these lies you keep on promoting,they have some extra  
hatred of the great pilots,or empire elite,that's rebel  
elite too isn't it,you can't believe how well life has  
been scince the wars,don't speak,my future lays that  
way,such greatness and travesties I will never rescind  
from,as soon as I'm recognized per the talent I can  
  
bring about,the victories i can persue with furious rebel  
legions!"  
  
The sensless goings ons within the city centre of  
Leagwisch,ever were a shadow of doubt to concerned good  
to do folks,and the children often goated eachother  
  
about witch fine rebel,or strange looking mercenary was  
the next great empire elitist,or respected rebel.  
A shooken melted in spots and unduring pilot walked  
  
through the front of the entertainment and market  
area.His complete attention dwindled unstabley,from  
  
precious looking foods to silly or mercyfull  
constituants of the crowd pleasing boasters{most asked  
for money}.  
"will you tell me stranger why you are so curdled,you  
may need healing help"an older man with grey robe attire  
and black gloves and a short wand of some sort asked.  
"my name is Kelchinstorm,i'm going to have to tell an  
important leader of what i have just lived through,the  
legion guard will know my name,please can you help me  
immediatley"  
"I know such bravery as you're firey crash may get you  
appointed to the growing battalions,however it will take  
a great deal of problems to get to one of our governs"  
  
The hall pale like the moratar and siding of most the  
structures revealed the end some fifty yards,from the  
building entrance,the strange old man followed behind  
Kelchinstorm and the plastics garbed gaurdian loyal and  
repugnant to the cities governs:Elgenked turned to spy  
at his officer once,but the guard was tempid against any  
front,especially that of the blabbering waylayn pilot.  
"I,ve been known to this city,the respective ones,out of  
the aircraft training program I was honored at a  
ceremony"Kelchinstorm  
"these hopes for inclusion to the respected battalion  
will be adressed ,pilot" gaurd  
"Don't believe in yourself ritcheous mere friend,the  
beliefs of the people are at a great turn about,your  
own respect is expected by the governs." elderly  
The room revealed finally,had common articulations,two  
desks,a wall with certain written refrence military  
  
awards and pompferatu.The floor,however was metal and  
strong,the computer station built into the wall belaid  
that of an operations room,though context of  
synchronicity made no other appeal from windows,to  
furniture or the harshly unintranced 3 high guards,two  
of which spoke to eachother,the third being kept afuse by  
the small metal sword model witch held an electro pen used  
to sign documents.  
"attention,commandent,this sultry pilot believes he has  
important information for the governs' battalions  
operation needs."  
"the great barricade from here to Tattoine has more  
  
problems than just the Battalions,  
patrol,it's......it's....."  
"then you think we have a mid-purger,or rebel crash team  
on our project is it?Pilot?....."  
"Kelchinstorm"  
"my commendations for making it through without proper  
identity,however what you say is surely contemptual of  
our control,do you think the governs will listen to a  
rogue fool with tales to tell?"  
"yes,it is important to the great military sovereignty of  
Laeghweiine"  
The lead gaurd looked at the elderly upset then went to  
the wall,unit,quickly refiling several buttons,then  
  
stared blankly and angrily at the guard who had led  
  
them there.  
"Attention Mark 1 unit lead,the request to infer a word  
of the barricade has been made,please inform the  
governs,station 6 awaits you're reply"  
  
The tempid sunset had finally christened the beginning  
of the dark,flyers often had no lights,so when nite  
  
began there was less traffic,though people kept calm  
abobout seasons that change,often the premise of night  
had ment a quarrel or two.  
The outskirts of the east north part of Leagwisch held a  
route from there to the next city,as well as the wet and  
grutchy forest,only several hundred yards from the dusty  
clearing of the cargo cartell facility.It was a grand  
star port to some degree,many places to hook into  
merchant recpricators,and patrolling Laeghweiine  
soldiers.The beats found respit within it's active  
movement,and the camouflage incieved stylus led to  
greater blending in for all types.  
At the time of new calous referandum;the nite,two jed's  
were walking towards the twenty ft. path,occasionly  
  
marked with the technical overview equipment of each  
city.  
"I have taken much time to be sure there are no new  
  
elitists to regaurd within this  
city,however,Gurqueel,there is a strange probelem  
seering our way to the city outskirts."  
"may those who have such course of intentions as you  
remain apt to carry on what we have now left uncourted"  
"no it is a impartiality about this place having one  
fortune or unseen warrior left within it's tell tale  
civility"  
"we will return right now"Gurqueel stopped walking and  
looked elucidley at the city,part of his  
elder,Marthengar,in view.  
"no dear young jedi we will percieve the return as a  
last right of our stay here and if so the hope of  
greater alliance once sought shall bring to us that  
  
which is inevitable,that who is neccessary,congruency  
with the path of foretold quest to ensure the ancient  
wisdom is unstagnant."  
As they began turn around and swisteness to the merchant  
bay,strange sound pleeded from the forest.  
  
Elgenked turned a bitter eye to the two implicatley  
  
tempid,govern gaurds who arrived at the hall exit to  
take him and the pilot to their next place.  
"which wise scratcher is it that wishes to go to one of  
our gracious governs?"  
"I am that,my news will be helpfull,and may even be the  
turn of battle against those who challenge the  
blockade."  
"very good,old citizen,you have the intrests of this  
pilot and the cities to infer?"gaurd 2  
"i am here to be a maleavolent push between this brave  
man,and the proper conduct to the governs."  
"we shall take you two"  
The noise provoked a flitting look from each jedi at  
first then they began an irrational placement of  
concentration.  
"the butcheress sounds,are those Veashis words?"  
"quickly"  
The elder took his saber and twirled it one time and  
stepped finally deftly through the final tree thicket  
bracing the outskirts from the sounds.There three purple  
jheszepher beasts were brashing about a woman in nice  
rich garb.She spoke Veashis at them but twice again they  
nipped her,blood was trickilng from three wounds.The  
elder swashed the first in half easily,the other 2  
scurried superfast up a tree,still "squelling"-the  
otherjedi looked about as the woman was helped to  
stand.A jheszepher jumped at his face he braced with  
non-saber arm then backflipped ,it attached.Turning the  
saber hetch wise he sifted the surface of the creature,  
it jumped shocked-biting the jedi's shoulder,but he  
  
threw his saber in the air pulling the beast off at the  
same time,caught the saber and swashed it's neck as it  
piffed from his grab,towards the ground.The next one  
jumped at the women as they took a few steps away.It had  
greater teeth,but only got hold of a piece of her blouse.  
  
The jedi's and the ruffled yet pretensively satisfied  
with her rescue woman,approached the cargos etc.  
area.The work remained alive ,now at night,several  
crafts were being unloaded:a vendor with sweet breads  
kept busy with customers.  
"I am certain a piece of sweet bread will help us ,and  
you good friend."-elder said to woman.  
"The strange creatures had a piece of me and were even  
going to take my life,yes,let's have a bread."  
They approach and the elder pays for three pieces,the  
bay kept his conciousness alive,for it was here he knew  
that many eyes looking could each lay the foray to his  
current adamant tempt to find the missing  
soldier,jedi,that made the presenence in the force at  
the city.  
Teihlsa was getting a crate when she caught the jedi's  
eyes,she reeled from the passion of hope and storming  
interest that put her in the collaberation of warriors  
pathos.  
She set the crate and approached,watched,thinking that  
the sign of the crashing flyer was easily part and party  
to what was about to be a conversation with jedi.  
"these working places hire very attuned citizens,one  
such as you fine girl are surely awed with this place."  
"My reason to be alive with the work i have here  
changes,but...what i really want to say is aren't thee a  
jedi,or could you help me make the way of strength and  
will as the ancients who fought and now today a young  
girl as i wishes to learn?"  
"Aaahh so my worth as a scout today lays many gifts,tell  
us you're name young padawan,for soon it shall be that  
the teachings shall reform the state of living you  
have,if you accept."  
"I am Teihlsa."  
  
"my governs i've brought a pilot who claims to have important  
information that may effect the blockade"the guard didn't even  
flinch.  
"well"the govern on the left of three responded.  
"I am Laret Kelchinstorm from Tattione,I traversed through  
hyperwarp,my codes for the blockade are official,as I broke  
into normal space,2 strange spacecraft fell into real space  
with me and fired on me and dissapeared"  
"Hmmm,-fascinating-pilot,...what make were these renegades?"  
"they were unknown,they appear to be made from a rare tan  
  
metal mined on tattoine."  
"Yes i believe you're not the first to report this"the middle  
council responded,punching for info. on the computer,looking  
at it with implicit integrity.  
"The complaint was the same by a cargo flyer from Corsecunt 2  
mattens ago"  
A third council stands.  
"We will consider the failure of our units to protect you and  
may repair your spacecraft-thank you-that will be all"  
The gaurd,the elder Elgenked,and the pilot leave the room to  
the hall,unsure about what was their fate after the simple  
confession.  
"So they heard about what it was that attacked you pilot  
Kelchinstorm"Elgenked jisted.  
"They were simple about response to my report,in good turn I  
may have a repaired flyer,all is good"  
"yeah,yeah,pilot,just be glad the embittered council lord  
  
wasn't there",the pilot looked stoopered at the gaurd.  
Two brown attack finessive flyers,leave from their mothercraft  
which lay behind a sun.The pilots regard blips upon their  
  
controls panel,-an icon identifies as a speck.The brown  
robe-ish attire and face breather likens to the sand  
people,but darkness shrouds most of these humanoids face.  
  
The two crafts begin check and go for hyperwarp from Corsecunt  
to Laeghweiine,as the final step goes alive the rogue pilots  
hit a particular button.  
As space returns to normal,suddenly the two cargo crafts are  
fired on several times by the strange flyers to the left and  
right,then quickley the rogues make a turn around and jump to  
light speed.The four Laeghweiine supercraft waiting at the  
blockade had only a hapless chance letting one lazer fire  
  
stretch waylayn to the place the two crafts were.As the one  
flyer makes import of the damage the other Corsecunt cargocraft  
dives free crashing through the atmosphere.  
At Corsecunt a general unchided via the problems of life,yet  
too proud to stand helpless:walks a corrridor with a Jedi  
  
following him.  
"It has been brought to my attention that the Blockade at  
  
Laeghweiine has had some vicious attacks take place on  
official arrivals"The general fronts speech as walking past  
windows belaying the city.  
"Yes,general,the rumors of some unknown pirates from Tattoine  
have been conveyed,I believe they are hidden within that  
system."  
The general opens a quick metal door to a senate  
building;square,though of same design as the previous one  
  
destroyed in war,each seperate template can be made to take  
forum,floating for every member to listen to.  
"The councils of several systems are to be told about this and  
our immaciation of the new rebel pirates,take care of  
this,the senate begins in two days."The place was empty,and  
the words resounded like a harsh reprimand.  
"Yes general."  
At the Laeghweiine cargo area,while the pilot Kelchinstorm  
considered making an exhange for a technical to his flyer with  
recluse sordid types,two jedi and a padawan female were  
purchasing a saber the same unconventional way for the girl.  
  
The older jedi was easily not confused as the master of the  
two.He was Marthengar,carrying admonitive highlights across his  
presumptoius face,as well as the master's hair was highlighted  
with grey,duely noted as it was often that that feature which  
covers hair with a jedi's robe was unused via either  
Marthengar,or his deft and responsive apprentice Gurqueel.  
"We wish not any make"Gurqueel provoked.  
"We provide quick,you pay first."  
"We will have the credits when we see the weapon"- Marthengar  
"The lightsaber better be....new"replied the female  
padawan,unconfused about her place,yet all to prefected to  
take on strife:Teihlsa.  
To the right some 20 yards away the pilot was at the same type  
of task,uninhibited.  
"The techcorder must be compatible with ZT1 ranier flyers."  
"Yes,yes,I get many cordes here,no problem this tech 30  
credits."  
"30 credits!10 for a pirate such as-what you do here illegaly  
on the city."  
"No 20 credits."  
"I can provide 15,that's all"  
"We talk in 2 parsecs,leave"the unrefined pirate looked about  
as though cueing the temper for waiting awhile.  
The pilot looked to the two jedi:then exchanging credits for  
an object.At this time the jedi glanced efusidly over to the  
pilot.  
"There,that man has a strange here...it is from  
him..."Marthengar remarked.  
The three approached unconfounded by either the place or  
situation,presenting themselves to the pilot was only second  
mag-conciousness.  
"Hello,I've been trying to bring the cost to a real level,but  
they don't listen"  
"Indeed they won't help you when the cridits  
is/overcharged,....but they do make it easier to get  
products"Gurqueel  
"A techcorder for my flyer is all I needed"  
"You look like you're a bit shaken,could it be,can I ask  
sir,did you crash the other day"Teihlsa  
"Yes,that was me,the blockade cleared my code but srange  
flyers attacked me."  
"You sir,are indeed on a new fate,Tattoine are you  
not?"Gurqueel  
"Yes,but the council of Laegwisch have taken to fix my ZT1  
rainier"  
"We are jedi,recruiting for help,those who will stand and  
  
fight when the people reach the breaking point."Marthengar  
"Hhmmmm.Jedi?!These days you're names have special regard,I  
was once a fighter in the military,what is it you want of me?"  
  
"Nothing...part...calour...we've just scouted and I believe  
you and this padawan are the very presence we felt."Marthengar  
  
Towards the great hills beyond lay uneven desertous ground,the  
forest which miracousley lived at various areas inbetween  
  
cities was a good distance to the left.There the hutch of  
  
Elgenked sit itself in the relative open.It was innocent and  
small,with natural walls,and a thatch roof.The ZT1 ranier  
  
landed quite close and Kelchinstorm got off to the direction  
of the hutch,advertedley,yet all to sure he was part of  
whatever this new cause may be.  
The two jedi,the padawan,and Elgenked,sat at a simple table  
looking upon a paper star chart,when finally Kelchinstorm  
  
intrusted his wit at the door and entered alone unannounced.  
"We have looked here and believe the calamity flyers  
problem,are layn in protection of a sun about the  
Corsecunt system,the radar and communication there often is  
jaded by the solar interference"Elgenked  
"The council I talked to,we-they were not very  
interested,could it be a collaberation?"Kelchinstorm  
"These days,I do not rule such untrue"Gurqueel  
"We will need more help to get this to a battle we can win,my  
friend is still a commandent of a Laeghweiine battalion,there  
is a begining for us."Elgenked finished,placing the final whim  
of plan cordialities coldly and finely.  
_____________________________________________  
  
"The conformist truths about changing policies to meet general  
people's demands has taken it's final move and will take it to  
their deaths!"one of the five council members of the  
Laeghweiine oligarchy standing-and loudley proclaimed in a  
somewhat openroom meeting place.The coucil sat at a uniform  
table upon a placate beriched by steps before it,putting the  
gruft,and untrusted by some coucil five feet above those  
standing.  
"In regard of comprimise,there will be none,the complacent  
crafts arriving at Laeghweiine will conform to all laws,by  
virtue of military rule-the people will be compelled to ensure  
this justified blockade continues."council 2 taking forum.  
"May our future respect the strengths the oligarchi's such as  
ours have set,and tommorow will bring no light to the place of  
our enemies!"council 3 finished.Applause courted the befitted  
remarks,as the people began marching through the 10 ft. open  
breechment of the front wall.  
Two simple citizens stop to repose just outside,making  
commonplace in jedi like brown robe-ing.  
"I believe the sense of presence at our governments interest  
has,in turn,taken 1 step too many"  
"Yes,all is known when the jedi proclaim their presence,the  
distant wants of fealty shall never be met"the second  
responded,mirked with the session and certain of  
ritcheousness,at least concerning hope for support by those  
who once reclaimed freedom from the Empire.  
At Elgenked's hutch Teihlsa was now robed,sporting a saber  
about her hip.Marthengar was alive with the will to infuse  
interest,for the padawan girl was standing on one of 5 posts 4  
feet high,1sq.ft.As she gets the saber to on,Teihlsa riles the  
fact that she can...and back flips to the next square pillar.  
  
"Now let motion control essence,let context of time and space  
leave you're body as you....flow with the saber.The next  
move."  
Teihlsa flowed with progression and prowess and took it on her  
own to swath the saber in motion with her next flip.  
"The little world of confusion,abates,as the future sees the  
peace and martyr to the cause-again."Marthenger then applied a  
floating training orb,quickley and suprizing the acutely  
interested girl padawan.  
"the vice of my movement wants to protect me but,when I move  
about,I sense a ....a....warrior which uses the swordplay for  
vicious means"she conjected this while swaffing about towards  
the orb,still in control but lacking total effeciancy.  
The orb falls listless to the ground.  
"NO!there is never a greater cause when necessary than the  
involvement"  
She responds with a fine hop to the ground and turning off the  
saber.Teihlsa was a good nimblist and required focus that  
  
tought the ways of the jedi,but she listened only fickely to  
contempt about her style.  
  
An Imperial wonder speeder from non other than Corsecunt was  
going quite rapidly across the desert,50ft from the  
ground,it's make was that of -troop transport rather than  
  
battle.The grey braken stormtroopers were a slightly thinner  
helmet design then previous and the screen face area had a  
grander statement to make.A jedi stepped to his guard as  
through the window the fast bestreffing images passed,the  
  
general was too taken to gaurd,the jedi said a motivation  
  
statement.  
"The pirates have no future,the Corsecunt army will purge this  
impurity for our governs,you will destroy the compound we are  
attacking today"  
The saber turned on as the craft landed,the doors opening  
  
revealed a building,squarish and brown as the flyers were.3  
pilots of the augmented sand rogues were about their fliers  
repairing,however lazer fire began instantley.The jedi quickly  
gained a fine move on the first,swaffing it's chest,then a  
second lancing through the foe.  
The stormtroopers entered the building,the first grand room as  
it were.10 sand guards get fired at with the outside troopers  
helping,while a military guard opens the extra doors from a  
wall unit.As firing,only 4 or 5 left,the door way rveals 2  
pirates working at devices,quickly losing their lives.The  
  
next room of the hall reveals water tanks,glass shatters and  
splashing furries after stormtrooper fire.  
At the other accessed hall the jedi turns a corner quickly  
raffing his saber across 2,unprepared.The next corner,five  
stormtoopers taking front meet 2&3-sand pirates,the first three  
of each hit eachother,the remaining two sand's make through a  
door however.The battle now showing every enemy dead,sees only  
that two flyers exit quickly and through the atmosphere.  
The launch bay of the sand rogues supercruizer layed finely  
and with several flyers.Though the loud enroachment of the  
commandents voice from the control podium changed that..  
"the government of Corsecunt wishes a war"first a pilot  
spoke(in strange ruff alien).  
"The future of our military is a supreme battalion which will  
destroy the opposition"  
Meanwhile the council at Corsecunt itself was now in  
session,and the speaker was the general who had begun the  
  
conflict with the rogues.  
"The future of our blockade,...Laeghweiine,have suffered the  
jeopardy of constant attack by pirates,these rebels have been  
saught and their compound on Tattoine destroyed the subsequent  
actions will annihilate their further holds, every last sand  
pirate that partook or harbours any of this action insuringly  
eliminated"  
Taking the placement a council from Corsecunt begins a brash  
berrage as well.  
"the will of the battalions at Corsecunt constantly face the  
confusion of being put to question,by a riled people....what  
we need is precisely what the general spoke of,a complete  
  
obliteration of a bereft enemy"  
Walking the path which goes from city to city,dirt and apprx.  
20ft wide were Elgenked,Gurqueel,Marthengar,Teihlsa and  
Kelchinstorm,as well as a new member.The city they were  
approaching was a bit in the distance.  
"The cause can only be ensured if we regaurd the right  
constituents"the new memeber said.  
"I feal estranged by what is happening,the cause of the force  
which layed freedom is looking into the eye of war"Kelchinstorm  
  
"Soon,soon,every motive of destruction will be met by the new  
rebellion,as great as the once-strong-..rebels of the  
Skywalkers,who took the Empire to the ground"Gurqueel  
remarked,being virtueous.  
The city was lesser than Laegwisch,with some metal and mortar  
compisition.A path camera watched them as they passed now at  
the outskirts of town.  
"The city of Antwithteely,the good works here are far more  
relied on than Laegwisch's nowadays."the military friend announced.  
"Commander Cralthiton should this visit be kept unpronounced,I  
understand our cause is true,however,the fear of traitors is  
greater"Marthengar,repelling motif of view.  
"Jedi Marthengar my confidence about support will be met  
finely,please allow me to do the talking"  
"Commander,the forwarded message has an encoded icon,I believe  
it is for you only"a Antwithteely gaurd announced to a female  
superior,each walking quickly till an open door at the left  
of the regular brownish and pestal hallway was reached.  
"Very well,take it here,(as put in hand she then walks to  
  
place flat diskette flat before a holoscreen)"-a strange rat  
scurries across a table in the room with rotting food on a  
plate-then scathes through a hole at the wall.  
She prefts the disk at device-"Code ALX-epheni-517  
Antwithteely- dismissed!"Kretch feals her rank alive,but  
repuged wise butchery often has place entwisted with her  
general tries to excise presence.  
  
The flat holo-message spoke-"Officer Kretch,you're duty has  
been monitored-we believe you are pending a promotion  
or-dissmisal,in the favor of recent problems with space  
operations we should like to further review you're  
potential-...you will report to the council in 2 days or be  
indefinately suspended."the message goes off,one of the  
council members being ever pungent to her.  
2 aliens with four legs a strange flat face and rude  
compexion(Mragoo),nearly militant,stand on a hill looking over  
Antwithteely 1 with an optilooker.  
"The town is perfect for our plan."  
"The town is frail,easy for our taking,-an appeal to the  
council of Laegwisch,tonight,frill,-tonight we make our place  
here-with the battalions of Laeghweiine which control the  
  
power"  
At the town bar,which was similar to the Tattoine of lore  
  
drinking spot,an enraged orange and brown hecta-scaled beast  
airs it's bereft words-  
"these places make no room for you're commotion"-though spoken  
in foriegn tongue,the general gets the jist,and Elgenked  
begins to gaurd-stand warily.  
"Hey,my respect is here as well my military unit - you be  
  
carefull Mouchoo!"  
"That's no beer to me militarycreep!!"The alien finally fist  
attacks Cralthiton,then gains a one arm hold at the  
general.Marthengar lights saber,and 2 others of the alien  
  
species get huffy and preempt a "lets go"attitude.The jedi  
swaffs near the two aliens,but they respond with a push.  
"Back away and leave!"Marthengar  
"You're type fights now-or we kill"apperantly threatening not  
only the group but specifically the general.  
Marthengar swaffs the chest of 1 alien while breaking the grip  
on Cralthiton,and shockingly Teihlsa swifes threateningly at the  
2 aliens-suddenly 2 military gaurds push the girl and beasts  
apart,and Kretch puts hand on alien chest.  
"Dismiss these pirates,or nuisiance beasts,(then at beasts)or  
you will be arrested!"as she glances once to the senoir  
jedi,the two gaurds escort the aliens from the tavern.  
Several attendants are leaving the council building at  
Corsecunt,most have embarked from the meeting.  
"The council of Laehgweiine,general,is upset about the problem  
we're having-we're not sure weather to blame Corsecunt or  
  
Tattoine"-a general from Laehgwiiene with a jedi acompanyment  
adresses the Corsecunt general.  
The general adressed -too,has a jedi walking beside him.-  
  
"We have taken out 1 of their compounds as i mentioned,as well  
as greater operations are going on right now"the general  
remarks half-angered.  
"Do you have information for me-or is this going to be  
difficult"  
The Corsecunt general stops,and turns-quite harshly- "Excuse  
me,how do you mean?*#"  
The Laehgweiine's jedi gets saber going and makes a move  
agianst the general,but the genrals gaurd(jedi),blocks,and a  
duel begins.The L.jedi after a while gets a fine swipe and  
chops across the kneck of the opponent sending it fupping  
  
acorss the ground.At that time a flyer lands only 20 ft. away  
to the left,4 guards with weapons exit and stand a cover  
front,as the general and jedi leave casually.  
At the command table with the council,at Laeghweiine,the  
particular angered lord of the group looks to a flat  
holo-screen.  
"My lord,the protectorate of the general has been slayn,and  
surely the fears of the military will soon find fealty"- shuts  
the screen off.  
"the auspicious general has been tamed,soon we will know if  
commander Kretch is willing to make the exchange to  
our....certain privilages"the angry one-says to the council to  
the right of himself.  
________________________________________  
  
Two x-wing type fighters,reforged with cut bottom to top wing  
seals creating diamond shapes and grey overall cover with blue  
and black stripes,follow anxiousley 2 brown rogue flyers over  
the desert areas from the Corsecunt city.As they are turned to  
low hills the x-wings fire but do no concern-then the pirates  
lead a sky ascent and re-plummit into a canyon.1 x-wing  
manages a hit but there remains no damage.The chase crastiny  
now is swerved to a mountainous area,that makes the moves of  
each over and about superflously fast and riled,-the x- wings  
again garner no real damage though one lazer fire gets at a  
flyer.The forest area beyond the desert soon approaches after  
the actuational weaving and this time the weaving goes  
intensley with the x-wings hitting and scarring trees in  
desperate attempts to secure a bap at their targets- however  
all to suddenly the rogues turn skyward,the x-wings latant  
reaction proving not fast enough as they are imploded against  
a giant net-  
"The first attack is succesful"-pilot 1  
"Good the council of Laehgweiine will soon bring our war to  
all"-the comandent responds at the launch poduim,as 6 flyers  
take off(though spoken with strange sand-lingo)  
  
The group walked towards the perimeter of Antwithteely,several  
citizens passing,2 looking at them questioningly,and finally  
making to a rectangular 1 story place at the very end of the  
city.  
"Tell me Elgenked is that wand you carry in any way Jedi  
related?"Marthengar asked.  
"Yes tell us of that"-Gurqueel  
"No,it once was used for unadmitantly theivery,it breaks  
codes,now i just have it for simple technical reasons,repairs  
some equipment"  
"Fascinating I've never known of this form of  
instrument"-Gurqueel  
"Look there!!several alien ground cruizers"Teihlsa shouted.  
"Mragoos!!They are not cleared to be in this city,we've got a  
problem"Kretch exclaims,running and swiftly getting the door  
of the building open.Inside 2 black robed gaurds,and 6 male  
and 2 female military garbed gaurds await as lazer fire and  
screams are heard in the streets.  
"we must protect the city,quickly"Kretch vocates as leaving  
the building they begin lazer fire,some take refuge at  
buildings while some try to get closer as the flyers stop some  
50 yds from the building.As battle ensues 5 Mragoos fall to the  
ground from lazers and 1 guard from the group.Teihlsa takes a  
position on a roof and makes a forward flip while swishing her  
saber,making to the ground and swahing an alien who looks at  
her dropping lazer and collapsing.Gurqueel and Marthengar  
  
reflect lazer fire as moving forward,some hitting the aliens  
own crafts,then at close range they slash the first-empty now  
craft.An alien grabs a child under its arm and takes it's  
  
lazer to the girl.Teihlsa from behind making from the alley  
swashes the gun arm of the Mragoo and it lets go grasping at  
the injury and quickley several lazer shots kill it,as Teihlsa  
runs to join the 2 Jedi.Kelchinstorm fires in a barrage to n  
fro with aliens from a corner;finally the raiders make to  
  
leave with 2 remaining transports of the 4 they arrived  
with,exiting an alley way and towards the hills.  
At Corsecunt 2 of the sand-pirates make quickly running at  
an alley way to a flyer,while 5 stormtroopers chase and find  
nothing as they reach the alleys end.  
Kretch stands before the new group in the destined building at  
a chartboard,as some sit at a table and others stand at the  
back wall.  
"The message sent to me is the final proof that the council is  
working in collaberation with the unknown pirates.The man here  
Elgenked,has speculated that they are hiding using a sun near  
Corsecunt,to visciously rebell against Leahgweiine;inncurent  
source of our own troopers;will be an untimely error.As to the  
Mragoo that went wild at us tonight,i doubt they were working  
together with the council-apperantly they want only to control  
the people not attack them specifically"  
Cralthiton speaks from the table-"The worth of my trusted  
  
battalion is at least 3/4,apperantly 30 men"  
Elgenked stands-"The ability to leave Laehgweiine past the  
blockade will require a plan, i beleive a few technical bits  
of knowledge i have may help,we shall resolve this,this  
evening"  
At the Laehgweiine council room the "angered" member  
approaches the Joespher cage with a food bit  
"This game of deceptions is getting presumptive,i believe  
  
laying a foundation beyond our current ranks may be a poor  
judgement,especially(opens cage and the Joespher jumps wildly  
forward,but just misses getting out as the cage closes ,food  
bit within now)-with military that still believe,-that will of  
the Jedi foolery,and the...people"  
_____________________________________________  
  
At the center of greater government,Corsecunt,as it were 4  
council members each with 2 gaurds and 1 jedi walked to a  
  
gathering area that beheld the army of 50 stormtroopers,and a  
general addressing them upon a placate 5 ft at the end wall.The  
councils spoke as they approached-  
"the fears of inter work between these rogues and the  
military,i fear may be true"  
"there are always trusted who will remain true,there we may  
find a key to discovering this"  
"i believe we can do so but it must be taken in careful steps"  
  
Arriving at the military gathering the speaker,general,looks to  
them,and responds-.  
"senators- the vicious enemy shall fall before us quickly  
  
and easily,the new radar implants should supply us with quick  
pathfinder information on their crafts going through the  
Corsecunt atmosphere,-begin patrolling the streets!!!"the  
  
general advises the troops and ten ground cruizers leave the  
place.At the hall inference,at the door the general goes to  
speak with the councils,as when in space a starcruizer at the  
blockade at Laehgweiine adresses the council at their own  
  
planet,the image sifted upon the tele-screens at the table  
there.  
"there are no new reconasiance reports,i believe they are  
  
fully mobile and have technical blockers"  
At the room interpreting the statement 2 gaurds have a woman  
in their arms,the same which was saved by the jedi.  
"mam-you were with two jedi who have broken a law,we need  
  
information"the "angered" lord of the coucil confronts.  
"i can't tell you anything about them,they saved me from one  
of those-(she impells to the cage)-3 of them,then walked me to  
the cargos area"  
"that's quite right isn't it,continue"another adds.  
"they only said they believed they were recruiting new....  
jedi..here in Laegwisch,i don't know who"  
"very good-certainly thats all the information you have isn't  
it"the first speaker stands and crassly says.  
_____________________________________________  
  
A shipping frieghter tremdous and tannish,approaches the  
blockade with 6 flyers tagged next to it.The main cruizer aims  
its lazers in their direction and the military grid and radar  
gaurd regaurds-  
"space crafts detected,6 accompanying with 1 frieghter,i  
believe they-....(the signal dissapears)off from the screen  
now my-lord"  
Two pirates swerve in next to the craft then 3 take position  
either side after,as the group begins to enter the  
atmosphere.The flight is taken to a river area that has barren  
land to either side of it and firing lazers take out 1 engine  
as 1 rogue drops back,upon each wing side,then the back engine  
is fired on.The cruizer-carrier whines and loses a great deal  
of power,as the final height of 500 yds makes place as the  
"convoy" continues the rivers course.  
Clouds move quickly across the sky,some black,and thunder  
  
sounds,and lightening strikes towards the ground emaciatedly  
and powerfully as the group of "rebels" takes the path to  
  
Laegwisch.Elgenked kills the spying cameras(2)with a wave of  
the wand,and the crew approaching the cargo area feals the  
rain wich now begins.A jedi from the new Antwithteely  
legion,shoulder pinches,a pilot at a flyer,easily subdoing,and  
gets into the craft.At a bay door at a military  
building,though not entirley different than the rest,the wnad  
is again waved-at the console-the door opens and 6 flyers are  
found within."yeah,allright,hey hey,hey hey"etc. is the  
reaction of the group as 6 get in.  
The pilot Kelchinstorm gets to his flyer,forest side,some 100  
yards from the cargo area,repaired and set to show the battle  
ability that the war against the enemy should now take.  
At a hall with 2 doors at the end,they enter at the right and  
several soldiers there begin lazer fire,wich quickly meets the  
deflecting jedi's sabers,and the 5 soldiers there lose,the  
group attaining the crafts.At a final area a shuttle awaits ,but  
before they reach the doorway a few guards begin attacks with  
lazers,Teihlsa forward flips over them and kills the last  
  
gaurd and the others are taken soon.The group now,with flyers  
make their way in the rainstorm with the hope of being  
victorious as they were with the obtaining of the spacecrafts.  
"we need clearance from the city another 6 matons should cover  
the ground"Kretch informs with communications.  
"mayday!!!mayday!!!we've taken route at the river in the south  
east 70 qartechfs from Laegwisch the-"the sound of a lazer  
fire goes as the message is cut off.  
"commander Kretch who do you think-"  
"we can't take action here,now,- proceede with manuevers to  
reach hyperwarp"she ranks to the fleet,making a timed response  
that can be repealed whence the mission importance is taken  
care of.  
  
At the space above Laeghweiine the main blockade starcruizer  
awaited any fluxuation,and the newly prated cargo was at their  
agenda.  
"the arrival has been pointed to the appropriate place,i  
believe soon we will have the entire contents set to be  
transported officialy"the 1st officer at the display frankly  
played to the next higher official.  
"good,make the pirates temper off their attacks at  
Corsecunt,....i believe there is trouble stirring there"  
"very good - (3 blips go alive then off from the radar,the  
gaurd looks escue,and hits a few buttons)(the higher rank  
  
noticed the interest)- the advisement to attack?"  
The group of rebels make to hyperspace,from the planet and  
blockade.  
At a secretive room at Corsecunt 2 gaurds stand at the door  
and 3 at the back wall.It has a super communication and  
cumputer console of black,grey walls,some computer bits within  
the walls,and a star chart across from the door.They view a  
screen with interest,the general whom was originaly,one of  
Corsecunt's finest,at the controls.  
The view flys about,then through a corridor and into  
the streets.Then catches the sight of an empty street  
stormtooper carrier,the camera(apperantly a floating remote  
unit)makes a bit from the transport and finds 2 stormtroopers  
at 2 regular citizens,a female,and male.  
"which way have the rogues you encountered gone?"stormtrooper  
"i'm not sure,-but they were the same as the type that have  
attacked before"  
"ok,ok,that's ok,let's go"  
The general then switches the camera unit to a new  
place,towards a building,the 20th floor,then farther to the  
40th floor.At the room visible are 2 senators,1 at a  
desk(black),and one sitting,there is some weaponry art ,and a  
screen at the wall which flashes schematics.  
"the council has informed us our reform is to stop,they  
suspect it may be getting dangerous,if we begin killing  
suspects,we must do so consisivly"the desk senator pleads.  
"no senator - we must ensure no leads to the "people" of the  
involvement with the rogues,in spite of the cost"the 2nd  
relays.  
Quickly pushing a few buttons the general turns off the  
viewer.  
"inform my rebel contacts,sargent Whitaker,that we're going to  
war against the Laehgweiine council,and senate here as  
well,after all"  
"yes,general"replies the guard and leaves.  
_____________________________________________  
The group drops from hyperwarp,the shuttle managing to keep  
with the combat(stolen)flyers.  
"Corsecunt is 3 qartechfs from us,perfect placement,Elgenked  
suggests any of these suns,we'll split up,-move fast,- report  
on channel x1 hecate"Kretch informs the flyers.  
"roger""got it""-to victory commander Kretch" 3 respond.  
The group seperates fast,and soon bips at the radars make a  
mark.  
"attention,squadren we've got a conformation of and  
unidentified starcruizer,this is it,we can take them,if we  
move quick"-a rebel informs.  
"roger that,this is Kelchinstorm,my lazers are set to fire,and  
i've got 1 super bratt than can destroy a section,-i'll go for  
the control room"  
The enemy makes into view as the rebels swerve about the  
sun,getting closer to the unknown supercruizer.  
"we've got bogeys,Kelchin- our commands may be a confusion so  
be careful,-form a half tarp cross,converge to blast cruizer"  
"we better move off,this isn't built for battle"Kretch regaurds  
within the shuttle.  
6 brown flyers go at the group,and they break cross weaving  
,then they return and turning back the left and right flanks  
fire,the others turn on 2 rogues who begin  
swerving.Appraoching,Kelchinstorm thrusts a turning  
maneauver,firing close to the target,then quickly punches left  
to avoid a turret fire,,then goes in even closer-a target  
  
screen lights the go -and he fires,and a seething explosion  
takes place at the cruizer,him pulling away,craftily securing  
the major attack.Meanwhile 3 pirate flyers move in towards the  
rebels,at the same time.  
"sifter,sifter"  
Thus flying a x path at eachother as Kelchinstorm tails 1  
  
enemy,it responds by powering towards the sun itself.  
"you think you can bluff me,with a gravitytrinst,no i'm better  
than that hapless pirate"Kelchinstorm flumes to his own battle  
accord,he pulls away from the target missing a right and left  
fire,then rilo turns 1 time,the rogue escues from sun,and 2  
rebels hit it.  
"i'm hit,still mobile"a unit informs.  
"we've got to hit it again,regaurd close formation,over cross  
form,i'll break"-,Kretch,Gurqueel,Marthengar,listen in from  
the shuttle.  
They sweep in,under the cruizer,avioding fire,make a sift  
  
cross,1 of them going about wildly as a distraction.Then they  
repeal to over the top,taking out 3 turrets,1 of which has an  
explosion,and the target appears to be well damaged.  
"commander,2 are breaking for Corsecunt,2 lay immobile,the  
others are finished"  
"ok,let's take a western atmosphere approach at Corsecunt,the  
star cruizer has no more defenders"Kretch informs,not certain  
of it's destruction.  
"We got it!we got it!"Kelchinstorm then radios to everyone,as  
noticing the brack n marred cruizer laying helpless.  
At the city the situation gets evulsed,and 5 guards,and 2  
  
gaurds in front of the second general walk quickly a hall high  
in a building.The door to a room opens,revealing a round table  
with comp equipment and 3 stormtroopers at the back wall,a  
senator is standing at the table.  
"Go!go! damnit!"-the room with some adornment,3 globes and  
comunication and other devices is the place of the  
conspirators.The senator hits a button lashingly in anger.Then  
3 more senators enter-as they approach the chairs,one speaks-  
"we've got to move now!there's no word from the starcruizer,i  
believe one of the men is planning against us now"  
At the place the senatores spoke before the stormtroopers were  
sent to the streets,the "rebel" general rushes with several  
guards.There are 3 stormtroopers at the placate,and across the  
other door opens and a sith jedi,with blue face ravagery,and a  
dark brown robe,with several stormtroopers following enters.  
"traitors,-code c1 merger,c1 merger"1 stormtrooper says  
shocked to find only 3 gaurds in the room.They begin to fire  
at eachother,some rebels sheilded with boxes or transport  
  
blocks,the imperials as well.The sith jumps onto a flat gaurd  
ground flyer and deflects a few lazer fires,then turns to the  
left at the general.Suprizingly the general rips the buttons  
of his military shirt,away goes it,and has a brown tunic  
underneath,and as that happens takes to - a dark green  
lightsaber.There are only 2 troopers left,though 2 good  
fighters were killed.The sith and general battle.  
"fall before us ignorant general,you will be killed  
so,easily,-the council may be forgiving to a military  
comandent"-they move from the flyer to the ground,and the  
  
general forward swashes,then they switch sides,the sith's back  
to the doors which lead outside.  
"the council is a treatcherous loss,my fury against your sneed  
sith jists -shall be the last you see at Corsecunt"at that he  
blast forces the button to the doors and a dirt street is  
  
revealed,buildings as well,one next to the other.The guards  
and troopers,still firing at eachother.The duel is now 10 ft  
from the bay,lateraly,and the general then force blasts the  
window of the building across the way and sends the shards at  
the sith,who trys to swiff them but 1 cuts his face.They begin  
a fast riled swathing,then the sith breaks away,smiles and  
force throws the general against the broken window  
building.He's feffed but regains,throwing the saber in the air  
and catching lateraly,and going quickley at the foe,the sith  
stammers a bit.Then a groundtrans from the building moves  
  
towards the sith with 3 of the generals guards on it,it jumps  
over,and as does so the general swaffs the saber of the  
opponent before the scoundel lands then raffing through the  
middle of the defeated sith,finally throwing with force the  
loser,several ft away.  
"victory upon the chosen grounds of Corsecunt -... will remain  
with the presistance of peace of will"the general relays  
-alive as the victor,as the sith finally dies.  
"general-(the 2 sormtroopers leave and close hall door)- we've  
got to get to a safeplace"-the second transport turns on with  
the gaurds and the general steps to it as they leave the  
battle area.  
"recieving message from commander Kretch"- tech board operator  
informs at a console with 3 watchers,and 3 gaurds,one at the  
door-who turns to let 2 more inside,they are Laeghweiine  
gaurds.(Cralthitons hope for help)  
"we have taken the pirate starcruizer and are at Corsecunt,you  
must investigate the river,there was a mayday from a  
frieghter,-the council is in collusion-be careful"  
  
"lets's go"-they leave the room.10 enter to a flyers bay,and  
have a shoot out with 3 gaurds,who remain with the underdoings  
of the council.The flyers take to fastly,first over the desert  
then the hills then reaching the river.  
"there!"  
"we got it only 6 of them"  
"here we go"  
3 pirates turn to the sound of engines and swiftley get in  
their own combat flyers.2 flyers on the left of the landed  
frieghter take off as well,and 1 sand-rogue takes a personal  
with a gun to the ramp and into the cargocraft.The Leahgwisch  
group sets in to the right,a quick fire hits one of them.  
  
"sheild damage"  
"converge on forward flyer units 3,6,7"then taking out one  
enemy,battle continues but the tactics and luck is with the  
Leahgwisch pilots and they get every foe after a bit.  
"confirmed general,commander Kretch is here - they are to take  
credit for the destruction of the rogue mothership"-  
the message is recieved on the stolen Imperial ground transport  
as it speeds through the forest occasionaly dodging trees.  
"we'll be there in 3 matons out"  
Then the general reaches the secret place,a 2 story structure  
built into a cliffside,inside Kretch's party and 4 Corsecunt  
rebels greet them.  
"let's say we have started war,-war with traitors here,and  
apperantly the council of Laeghweiine"Kretch says to the new  
rebels as the general arrives.  
"General,pleased to meet you,i'm suprized to find a jedi in  
the military"Marthengar states.  
"yes master Marthengar,the conclusion of government was not  
trusted and i was planted to prevent exactly this form of  
  
occurance"the general responds.  
"who will the people trust"Teihlsa  
"us of course young,padawan,the times have not changed too  
badly,the government will be excised of the problem and peace  
will return"Gurqueel  
"good to meet you general-?"Kretch  
"i am general Palthiton - my master before me and before him  
were Jedi council members,-there are others,planted such as  
myself on the other council worlds"  
The cargo craft rescued now flys low to the ground towards the  
city.There at the center place that began this impossible  
  
quest for the crashed pilot and others,20 people,and 20 cargo  
workers,have the council members with handcuffs standing  
against the wall to the military com room building.  
At the council building at Corsecunt,again the mischief of  
the traders is cut down,10 regular citizens with lazer guns  
have 5 stormtroopers and 2 council members handcuffed.Then  
there just outside,Kelchinstorm,and 3 Laeghweiine flyers land.  
  
At Laeghweiine the sunset is beginning as the flyers break  
from hyperwarp.  
"commander Kretch acknowledged,this space is now a open  
trans-space zone coded for required documents as provided by  
the new Corsecunt and Laeghweiine charter"a cruizer radios to  
them,then they fly through accessing the atmosphere and  
finally getting to the very earth.  
Teihlsa,Kretch,Kelchinstorm,Gurqueel,Marthengar,and  
Elgenked then walk to the cargos area,a crowd there turns to  
the approaching friends and smiles,the next thing that Teihlsa  
and Kretch know they are being celebratorily tossed into the  
air by the crowd,the rivalry between the underdark and the  
peace of true symphony that now lives about the Empires and  
planets has taken the battle,and the begining of a new Jedi  
female's path with light side is now taken to the course of  
fates powers,the greater,the Jedi have made again the dreams  
alive to those inside of the circle of free will and peace. 


End file.
